


The Lieyebrarian

by Lizardman Xander (Lizardman_Xander)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Body Horror, Gaslighting, I love this oc of mine though, Original Character centered, Stalking, it's just kinda fucked up tbh, mention of the death of a child, non reality, original character death, putting some warnings down for the following
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardman_Xander/pseuds/Lizardman%20Xander
Summary: A self indulgent fic for how my Magnus Archives OC hunts sometimes.
Kudos: 3





	The Lieyebrarian

There was a gentle click and a whirr as the vintage cassette tape recorder came to life in his bag. He was doing something he really shouldn’t be doing. The young librarian was on the hunt for a meal to feed himself and his ever hungry gods. The gods he served seemed at first to be opposed, but they wove together in a way that was equal parts horrible and beautiful. Nicolas Douglas, known to most of his colleagues as just Nick, knew what he was doing was considered wrong, but he was oh, so hungry. He needed to feed them, and feed his horrible awful self. He was following behind a middle aged man he had picked out in the subway, and the shoes he wore gave no indication of his stalking. His item of prey was simply a victim of chance, but already marked by one of his gods, an easy target, and Nick followed right behind. The cover of night kept this man that Nick was stalking, Dan Pearch, from seeing him, but he knew that he was being followed, watched. Dan hastened his steps, so close to getting home to his wife and child who were waiting for him, and yet still so much could happen between here and then. Nick somehow knew this and picked up his speed as well, a grin crossing his face in delight as his prey took a turn. 

  
  


It was a dead end. Dan could have sworn that this was a main street. Had he gotten turned around? No, he lived here for years, two decades. Dan turned and saw the silhouette of a man illuminated by the yellowed light of an old street lamp. Dan could not see him too clearly, but he could feel his eyes burning into him, knowing him, seeing every little fault and sin he had ever had or committed. Dan started to weep as this man drew closer, the figure’s form shifting and twisting slightly into that of something that was more monster than man. Limbs grew long and willowy, neck lengthened and stretched, red hair grew wild and curled. The thing’s fingers became more like long reaching twig-like things tipped with talons. This figure looked so wrong as it tilted its head oh so slightly to the side. And then it smiled, and Dan could see teeth, so many straight white teeth, too many teeth. Oh god, and its eyes, swirling pools of ever changing colors but still looked right through him into his soul. The thing in front of him hurt to look at, and then it spoke in a man’s voice. The voice was both beautiful and like its claws raked over his brain, it gave him a headache.

“Hello, Dan,” Nick crooned, staring down at his prey with a face-splitting grin upon his face, eyes manic yet delighted.

Dan couldn’t move, he was frozen to the spot as he just stared up at this thing in front of him. This mockery of a man’s form, a parody of humanity. The entity in front of him spoke again even when Dan did not reply.

“Late isn’t it? I’m sure your lovely wife and little girl are worried about you, and yet you managed to get lost on your little trip back. A shame for a man your age to already be slipping, but it does run in the family, doesn’t it?” Nick’s eyes narrowed a tiny bit as he spoke, grin still upon his face, “Though I don’t think they’d want to recognize you if they knew why you were late coming home. Naughty naughty, Daniel. What would Christine say?”

“Sh-Shut up!”Dan snapped, “You shouldn’t know any of that. You don’t know me!”

“Oh, dear, Dan. I know you better than anyone. You don’t even really have a wife, do you? You just always like to lie and say you do just so no one knows just how alone you really are. It’s pathetic really, Daniel.” Nick circled around the trembling man in the suit like a vulture. “Don’t lie to me, Daniel.”

“I-I do have a wife. I do have a daughter! I-I just need to get home!” Dan cried, trying to move past this thing that was trying to fuck with him only to be stopped by it stepping right in front of him, staring down at him with those damned eyes. He knew he didn’t have a family, he knew he was pretending for his coworkers so they didn’t know just how sad and miserable he was, but it didn’t need to rub it in. Nick laughed, the sound echoed and reverberated in Dan’s head, clawing at the inside of his skull. Dan had to get away from him. The office worker started to run then, running faster than he had in years. He knew he was out of shape, but it didn’t matter as long as he got home. Just a few more turns and…

Dan was at a dead end alleyway again and that creature from before was waiting for him with a calm smile on its face that dripped sympathy and kindness with eyes that had a manic glee for his suffering. So he ran again and again, each time he seemed to just return to this damn alley! Dan collapsed to his knees and started to just absolutely sob, breaking down in front of the thing that was getting closer and closer to him.

“Oh, Daniel, poor sad little man you are. This is why you’re alone, you’re pathetic, out of shape, and you can’t even get home before 10 pm because you decided to have a few drinks with the boys even though you promised that you would never touch another drop after you killed them, Christine and Abigail. You say it was an accident, but you knew better. It’s why you walk now, they can’t trust you with a car anymore,” the parody sneered, finally glaring down at him with absolute abject hate and loathing, venom dripping off it’s terrible voice. Dan broke, remembering that night, and the creature left him to sob there in a dirty cold alley like he deserved.

Dan remembered a night that never happened, and Nick had seen and done enough as he walked away, straightening himself up and pulling himself together, limbs cracking and popping as they returned to a normal length. He blinked away the swirling colors in his eyes as they returned to being blue. 

Nick was full, satisfied, his gods had taken their fill, one of knowing and the other of the lies he had sewn into that poor man’s head. The fear avatar really couldn’t find himself to care though, not anymore. This wasn’t his first, and he was sure it would make a wonderful statement for his institute’s Head Archivist if Dan didn't freeze to death or get arrested for what he may do when he gets home. It wasn't Nick's circus or his monkeys though, and whatever happened, he claimed no responsibility for.

The tape clicks off and stops recording the audio of his encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this just a fic of short stories relating to to my boy Nick Douglas. Also you would need to guess which fears he feeds.


End file.
